


Favors

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Gintoki have two couches?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 2005.

 

"I keep meaning to give up on Jump," Gintoki is saying, "but it never happens." He turns another page.

"I know!" Kagura sympathizes. She grabs another onigiri from the plate on the table. "I keep meaning to stop munching on rice and move on to sushi, but my resolve is never strong enough!"

"That's nothing compared to being addicted to special moves like BANKAI."

"Hn! You can't fool me!" Kagura's words are muffled because her mouth is full. "You're just trying to make it seem like your situation is worse so I'll drop my guard and you'll steal my rice!"

"Who wants your rice, idiot?" Gintoki asks her, lazily.

"It is good rice," Zura points out from where he stands by the television. "Kagura has good taste, at least." He is defending it only because he brought it.

"No, she doesn't. She eats  _anything_."

"It's true," Shinpachi agrees when he walks into the living room with a soda and a carton of strawberry milk. He stops short when he sees Zura. "How do you keep getting in here?"

"Am I not welcome?" Zura asks wryly, as though he doesn't care whatever the answer.

"You could move in!" Kagura assures him, reaching for another onigiri. "Stay as long as you like!" As he bought the onigiri, Zura is currently her favorite person.

"Well, at least sit down," Shinpachi offers. "There's plenty of room." He sets the drinks on the table and Gintoki immediately snatches the milk up.

Zura sits down next to Gintoki and asks, "How long has it been since you've had a job?"

"Only three days, Zura," Gintoki waves a hand.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" Zura snaps as Gintoki gulps down some of his milk.

"Say, Gin-chan," Kagura asks, watching Shinpachi reach down to grab her empty plate, "how come you have two couches, anyway?"

Gintoki's milk comes out of his nose.

"GAAH!" Shinpachi cries, recoiling from the mess.

"Gin-chan!" Kagura exclaims. "... That's pretty good range!"

"Disgusting," Zura proclaims, sounding as though he can't decide why he's in the same room as they are.

Gintoki rubs his eyes as he chokes, trying to calm himself. "Wh-what'd you ask?"

"I asked why you needed two couches!" Kagura replies. "I can understand now, but before?"

"It is weird," Shinpachi agrees, returning with a mop.

"Buying two couches is stupid," Kagura adds with conviction.

"The apartment came with two couches," Gintoki defends himself.

"Why would it?" Shinpachi asks.

"It just did."

"... And why am  _I_  mopping up your milk?!"

"You could have just told them, Gintoki," Zura speaks up. "It's my couch."

"Why is Zura's couch in Gin-chan's apartment?" Kagura turns to the silver-haired samurai. "Did you steal his couch?!"

"I did not steal it, idiot, I'm only keeping it for him." Gintoki sticks a pinky in his ear.

Shinpachi looks up from his mopping, confused. "Why would you baby-sit a couch?"

"Technically, he doesn't have to," Zura explains. "I just don't want it back right now."

"Why not?"

"It clashes with my new place."

"Well," Gintoki snaps, "you didn't tell me what kind of couch to buy, and I happen to like this model!"

"Gin-chan bought Zura--"

"KATSURA."

"--a couch? Why?"

"Yeah, why? Katsura-san has more money than you, Gin-san, and he's an outlaw. Why would you buy him a couch?"

Gintoki chokes again, and from the corner of his eye, he can see spots of color forming on Zura's cheeks -- despite his efforts to remain collected. "It's none of your business."

"He owed me another one," Zura speaks up. "He broke my old one, and he bought me a new one. But then I had to move around for a bit, so I gave it back to him. It's still mine, though, should I ever need it."

Shinpachi and Kagura exchange puzzled glances, but then shrug. Then  _Ladies Four_  comes on and everyone has something better to do.

 

~*~

Later, when Shinpachi is shopping and Kagura is bathing, Katsura looks at Gintoki and frowns.

"You could have told them you just felt like having two," he points out, "if you didn't want them asking any more questions. Becoming defensive just made them more curious."

"Eh," Gintoki says with a shrug, looking bored, as though he hadn't stumbled over words an hour ago.

Katsura looks back at the other couch. "You really were a demon," he murmurs. He's not talking about the war.

"Hey, come on," Gintoki urges, sticking a finger up his nose, "you were on that couch, too."

Glancing at the other samurai -- and the finger working in that nostril -- Katsura decides he will  _never_  know what came over him that night, either.

 

 

+end+

 

 


End file.
